


Dreaming of Sea and Sky

by phoenixmirage



Series: Prometheus [1]
Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmirage/pseuds/phoenixmirage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the first time since the darkness, he was no longer alone.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where Lucifer meets Gabriel and Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Sea and Sky

In the beginning, there was the Void - an endless expanse of complete black and utter Nothingness. But with certain words from the Father, he came to be, and his wings brought forth the light.

But even as the darkness receded about him, the Nothingness remained empty. He calls out for his Father, but his Father does not answer - constant stream of thoughts occupied all elsewhere but him. He shivers - it is achingly lonely, after all - and pulling egret white wings about his body, he falls into a deep sleep.

Sometimes, he dreams.

He dreams of a great crystal dome, lucid and transparent, half separated and mirrored - the same, yet different. The grand arching stratosphere above was untouchable yet remained within reach but the Great Depths below ... cool sweetness brushes against his fingertips and stirred with multitudes of wondrous things. 

And for a long time like this, he sleeps, until he wakes to the sound of crashing waves and eyes a color so pure and lovely like the Depths in his dreams that he almost weeps. 

He recognizes that he was no longer alone.

Heads - a _pair_ of them - and hands (two pairs, he counts) tugged rudely at his clothes and wings. They belonged to two new beings ... similar to him, but smaller.

 _And almost brighter._

"I'm Gabriel!" Chirped the one that had been peering into his face. "Your wings are really different! Are you really our brother? But Father says so, that you are the First."

He blinks, and slow wonder dawns.

_Father? Father had ...?_

"This," Continues Gabriel as he pats the quieter one who still held onto tiny fistfuls of his feathers, face half buried in the plumage. "This is Michael."

Michael remains still in place.

"He's a little shy." Says Gabriel. "Sorry."

But he waits - patience straining against bounding joy - and Michael's lowered eyes slowly raised. They were a crystalline color, bright with innocence, similar to Gabriel's but this other fledgling - he thinks - was a lot like the clear dome that now stretched above them as far as the eye could see.

"Do you like it?" Asks Gabriel, with barely contained pride. "The sea. It is mine, just as the sky is Michael's, and the Morning is yours."

Michael chooses to only mumble something into the feathers.

"Won't you speak up?" He says to the smaller one gently.

"Will you..." The Youngest's voice is soft, delicate and uncertain unlike his brother's shining confidence. "...tell us your name?" 

He smiles.

"Don't you know already?"

A tiny nod answers. _Father._ Of course.

"But we want to hear it from _you_." Says Gabriel, insistent. "Won't you?"


End file.
